I'll Never Forget
by Flirti Monki
Summary: The deal was that Angel would be the only one to remember what happened in IWRY, but what happens when Buffy remembers and she wants some answers? BA Angel current season
1. 1

**_I'll Never Forget_**

**__**

_Writer__: Me... Libbie!_

_Disclaimer__: None of the characters are mine they all belong to the all powerful Joss Whedon! Thought the idea does belong to me ...hihi! Also the quotes from "IWRY" belong to whoever made this gorgeous website: The deal was that Angel would be the only one able to remember what happened in "I Will Remember You", nowhere was it written in the prophecies that Buffy would too..._

_E-Mail__: If you have any comments or some ideas...please feel free to e-mail me at ptitesavoyarde73@yahoo.fr _

_Note: When it's POV it will say so... if not it's just 2nd person and when the writing is in **bold and italics **its Buffy's remembering on "IWRY" _

_Oh and I almost forgot... Angel season 5! (We are currently in season 5 right?)  _

_Now on with the fic... _

**_Buffy was walking in a park overlooking the beach. She felt something and turned around to see that Angel was stepping through a shadowed arch in a hedge. She watched as he walked out into the sun towards her, and then as he lowered his face to kiss her. _**

****

**_"I'm really sorry I kissed you like that..." Angel said to Buffy who was looking up at him. _**

****

**_"You are?" Buffy asked hoping that it's wasn't true, that he was only saying those words to be polite. _**

****

**_"It was incredible. I just - I-I think, maybe we'd be asking for trouble rushing back into things. Not that I don't want to - rush. Believe me, I do." His words are true as he looks into her eyes with desire. _**

****

**_"Right. You spoke to the Oracles and they said you were cured for good. But how do we know that they really speak for the Powers? I mean they could be - pranksters." Buffy hoped to god that it was true – that he was human and that they could be happy...finally. _**

****

**_"You're still the Slayer. And I'm not sure what I am now. I don't know what my purpose is. I can't just wedge myself into your life back in Sunnydale. It wouldn't be good for either of us. Not to mention the fact that you just started college. And what about slaying. I mean, if you had me to worry about, you might not be as focused."_**

****

**_Angel got up with a sigh and moved to the chair next to her, "I'm not saying I don't want you. You know how much... I'm just saying it's worth the wait to be sure this is right. I need to be sure you won't get hurt again."_**

****

**_As Buffy and Angel were saying their goodbye's, Buffy gently slid her hand on top of his and smiled weakly at him. _**

****

**_Before either of them really understood what was happening, Angel was kissing Buffy with such an intense force, that she had to put her arms around his neck to keep control. They toppled as they tried to take control of the situation. With total loss of control, Buffy jumped and encircled her legs around Angel's waist. Afraid of falling over, Angel pushed Buffy's back against the fridge. They needed each other and it couldn't wait... next best thing right? The kitchen table. _**

****

****

****

****

Buffy kept twisting and turning until she woke up. She felt the salty taste on her lips and her body hot and bothered. "A cold shower that's it..." Buffy walked across the room and opened the door to the bathroom.  She twisted the shower knob to the left and felt the sharp pangs of ice as the water drizzled down her body.  After about ten minutes, Buffy walked out of the shower, disturbed as before. 

Buffy's POV 

This isn't real, it can't be. This never happened. This never happened. It was just a dream; a hot and intensely real dream at that...but just a dream.  Angel was never human and he and I would _never_... 

My body is shaking and I suddenly feel the tears freely flowing down my cheeks. I grasp the sides of the sink but I can't support myself any longer. I fall to the floor, sobbing. If this _is _just a dream... than why does it feel so _real_? 

Rome was such a beautiful place...even in winter. Just like in California, the sun was always burning and the birds chirping. Buffy ran across the stone paved street reaching Dawn's school. She smiled as she saw her sister walking out of school with her friends and her boy friend, Paolo. 

"Dawny!" Buffy called as she ran to hug her sister.

"I told you not to call me that in front of my friends..." Dawn muttered as the two hugged.

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Is there any specific reason you're here? You're normally off on the beach or contacting the other scoobies about new slayers about..." Dawn said as the two girls walked to their favorite Gelato stand. 

"Yes there is a reason I'm here Dawn. I have some news, I don't really know why I'm doing this but let's just call it instinct and well maybe just curiosity or well maybe it's destiny, I don't really..."

"Buffy! Will you stop rambling and tell me!" Dawn exclaimed before taking a lick from her chocolate ice cream. 

"All right, I'll tell you. I'm going to L.A. and I have no idea how long I'll be gone I just need to figure something out." 

"Will you be taking me with you?" Dawn asked worriedly. 

"No Dawn. I'm having Willow and Kennedy come down here to take care of you." 

Dawn smiled and took another lick from the chocolate that was now falling off the cone.  "Ok!"

Buffy stopped dead in track and turned to Dawn. "You're not asking me why I'm going. Or why I'm not taking you with me?" 

Dawn shrugged. "Nope because I all ready know both answers. Your going because of Angel and your not taking me with you because...Angel!" 

****

**_"The perfect yum. Mmmm, this is a dream. You're human for like a minute and already there is Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip in the fridge."_**

****

**_"Why didn't you ever tell me about chocolate and peanut butter?"_**

****

**_"Well, I figured if your vamp taste buds couldn't really savor it, then it would only hurt you, you know? By the way, I'm over the whole needing to be mature thing. That time you just spent in the kitchen? That was enough time apart."_**

Buffy wasn't really sure why she was doing this or what would come of this but she knew that she needed to see Angel. She needed to understand why... 

Angel now owning Wolfram and Hart (spelling?) did bother Buffy because she never really understood why Angel would put himself at the epicenter of evil. 

The plane ride was taking forever and Buffy began feeling queasy. She hated flying. She always found it quite ironic, a slayer battling demons and death and everything that could ever be considered...being afraid of planes. 

"We will be arriving in Los Angeles in a couple of minutes, please fasten your seat belt tightly and make sure that there are no overhead compartments open." 

"Here we go..." Buffy muttered to herself as she tightly shut her eyes. She felt the rush as the plane descended and safely grounded itself on the concrete.

Buffy's POV

Where am I going to stay? I didn't figure this at all while I was still in Rome getting ready for my departure. I also forgot to tell Angel I was coming...good grief! Everything that has to do with him makes me do the wacky.  I didn't tell anyone the reason for why I would be coming to L.A. I don't know if I was afraid that they might judge or just the fact that I wanted to make sure that this was all a dream before telling them. But what if it wasn't a dream? What if in fact it was real? Well if it were real...then I would sure as hell remember it, wouldn't I? 

Angel was walking through his office tired as hell. He was helping Spike recuperate since he did get both his hands chopped off and plastic ones had been put on until there was a magical way to fix this. 

  
He sat down at his desk and started playing around with his Claddaugh ring, waiting for everyone to come in for a meeting. Angel suddenly felt a sharp pang when he thought about whom the second Claddaugh ring belonged too. He missed her, to say the least. When Andrew had told him that Buffy didn't trust him anymore he wanted to rip Andrew's head off and then hide away and brood...as he was well known to do whenever the name Buffy was ever uttered. 

It's extremely hard being in love and not being able to be with that someone. To be able to hold them in your arms, to kiss them, to look into their eyes and _know _that there is no other place where they or yourself would rather be. 

Angel slowly caressed the heart on the ring and he sighed. 'Oh how I miss you...' He thought to himself. Angel was quickly brought back to earth when Wesley, Spike, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn walked in. 

"So what's new boss?" Fred cheerfully asked as she sat down on the window sill. 

"Any baddies needing a severe ass whoppin'?" Gun asked by standing against the door. 

The team had been extra cheerful these days since Cordelia's death.  They knew that Angel had had feelings for her and decided that after their long talk after her funeral that they would try to be there for Angel in any way possible. 

"Wesley... do you know anything about the Minotaur?" Angel asked as he looked directly at his friend. 

"Of course. Ancient Greek legend has it that the Minotaur was a fearful creature like demon that was destroyed by Theseus." Wesley said as he pushed his glasses back up the rim of his nose. 

"Well...does legend also have it that the Minotaur also produced a little Minotaur?" Angel asked Wesley.

"No...Are you trying to tell us that the Minotaur somehow reproduced and now there is an extremely dangerous creature running around town?"

"Bingo Wes. I heard some demons discussing it at the bar a couple of days ago. Rumor has it that this little monster has been held by a swarm of vampires. These vamps are planning to release this demon into Wolfram and Hart, thus destroying all of us."

"So the plan is to find all these buggers and destroy them, ultimately destroying the Minotaur?" Spike asked as he walked around the room. 

"Abso..." Angel didn't have time to finish his sentence as he saw a petite blonde walk into his office infuriated. 

End of Chapter one! Review please!


	2. 2

**_I'll Never Forget_**

**__**

_Writer__: Me... Libbie!_

_Disclaimer__: None of the characters are mine they all belong to the all powerful Joss Whedon! Thought the idea does belong to me ...hihi! Also the quotes from "IWRY" belong to whoever made this gorgeous The deal was that Angel would be the only one able to remember what happened in "I Will Remember You", nowhere was it written in the prophecies that Buffy would too..._

_E-Mail__: If you have any comments or some ideas...please feel free to e-mail me at ptitesavoyarde73@yahoo.fr _

_Note: When it's POV it will say so... if not it's just 2nd person and when the writing is in **bold and italics **its Buffy's remembering on "IWRY" _

_Oh and I almost forgot... Angel season 5! (We are currently in season 5 right?)  _

_Now on with the fic... _

Buffy was so infuriated that she didn't even notice everyone else was standing in the room; she just walked up to where Angel was now standing and started yelling at him.

"Why is it that you are always keeping secrets from me? I'm tired of you trying to protect me Angel! I'm old enough to make decisions for myself! You were human, Angel! You walked up to me and kissed me...outside! The sun was shining and we could hear the sound of the waves crashing themselves on the rocks in the background. We made love on the table, in your bed, ate food off each other, and you even said you loved peanut-butter and Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip ice cream! Angel...this might just be a dream but if it was just a dream why is it that it felt so _real _and why the hell is it that you're giving me that look right now?" Angel looked at Buffy whose hands were now shaking and the tears in her eyes were now reflecting the beautiful hazel-green of her eyes. 

"You weren't supposed to remember..." That was all that Angel could muster out of his system. He was shocked, why would Buffy remember something that the Oracles erased from her memory? 

Everyone that was in the room silently made their way out hoping that Buffy wouldn't turn around and notice them. 

"Angel?" Buffy silently sobbed as she sat down across from him. The tears were now flowing freely and her bottom lip was softly quivering. Her lip only did that when Angel was concerned and most of the time, he would be the one causing that quiver. 

"It happened when you found out that I had come to Sunnydale to see you and you came down to L.A. You helped me fight the Samurai and some of its blood mixed with mine, which rendered me human. And well I guess you know what happened after that..." Angel looked at Buffy who was now muttering 'Oh God...' under her breath. His hand reached out and touched her cheek. Buffy slid her hand on top of his and cried into it. "You weren't supposed to remember..." Was all Angel could mutter before putting his arms around her and feeling her embrace. 

"She will _always_ go back to the big poof." Spike said sadly as he watched the lovers' embrace through the window of Angel's office. 

"She didn't even notice that we were in the room...and I don't think Angel did too." Lorne said as he looked into the window with Spike. Wesley and Fred joined the two and took them away from the window. 

"It's always been like that with those two. There's nothing anyone or any_thing_ can do about it. When they're together it's as if the world just stops. As Giles once said, 'a vampire in love with a slayer...it's rather poetic'" Wesley said as he silently shook his head. 

"But what no one realizes is that I was in love with her too, you know." Spike said silently before taking off. 

Fred wanted to go after him but Wesley held her arm. "Let him go..."

Buffy and Angel regained themselves and were both still sitting across from each other. Angel suddenly stood up and started pacing the room, his fingers over his chin as if he were thinking about something. 

"Hello earth to the undead..." Buffy said as she saw Angel pace. "Haha...earth to the undead get it...pretty ironic, huh?" Buffy frowned as she noticed Angel still wasn't listening to her. 

"I don't understand...why would you remember? And now, out of the blue, it just really doesn't make any sense." Angel said as if to himself. 

"Well why don't you ask some of the personnel in _your_ über law firm, maybe they can figure something out." Angel turned to look at Buffy and he stared at her a good minute before sighing.

"What?" Buffy asked a little annoyed by Angel's look.

"You really don't trust me anymore do you, Buffy?" Angel asked silently as if hoping that she would reject the insinuation.

"What, why would you ever say that?" Buffy asked a little unsure of his reaction. 

"You could at least tell me Buffy. I had to find out that you lost all trust in me by that little wannabe Giles of yours, Andrew! It's a real personality booster, let me tell you that." Angel was upset, and the loud tone of his voice could be heard outside of the office where a pair of four ears were listening. 

Buffy stood up and walked to where Angel was standing. Her hand gripped his arm so he would look straight at her. "Angel, I have _always_ trusted you. And I will _always_ trust you. I'm just not sure that I trust what you're doing right now."

Angel sighed and looked down at her. Her hazel-green eyes were shinning again. It seemed that he always had that affect on her. Her eyes would light up every time he was with her, or near, or even just his name would be mentioned. 

Angel's P.O.V.

I've _always_ loved her. It's like the air you breathe or your morning rituals, they're there but they've become son constant that you don't realize how much they mean to you. Not that my morning rituals really mean anything to me, I'm a vamp...I have evening rituals. It's amazing how beautiful she looks. She has always been the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on and nothing has changed. It seems to me her beauty just seems to increase. I remember telling her once that there was exactly one person that I have loved in my life. The way she trembled at the thought that it wasn't her, is forever engraved in my mind. When I told her that about 5-6 years ago, I knew from that day on, that it would be true. I have loved exactly one person in my life, and I still love her, Buffy.

"I'm not so sure that I trust what I'm doing right now either, Buffy." Angel said sighing once again before taking a seat at his desk. "I'm trying to rid the world of evil, that's our job; you should know that better than anyone else. And if owning an evil law firm and reinstating it as a good law firm is what it takes to do some damn good in this world...than so be it."

Angel's P.O.V.

Buffy genuinely smiled at me and settled herself in my lap.  The way it felt holding her in my arms again, cradling her softly, feeling the soft sensation of her hair against my chin was all I ever needed. And as I think about it, I think that's all I'll ever need. 

"So what now?" She asks me softly as she intertwines her fingers with mine. She tilts her head up and looks directly at me.

I look down at her and offer her a smile, "sleep." She nods to me and looks up again into my eyes, and then down at my lips. Her lips softly brush mine before she lays her head back down on my chest.

"You owe me a 20..." Gunn says as he looks at Lorne.

"Excuse me?" Lorne says as innocently as possible trying not to get caught.

"You heard me, hand over the mullah.  You bet me $20, telling me they wouldn't kiss. Meaning I bet you $20 they would kiss." 

Wesley sighed and walked away as the two were fighting about the gambling issue. Fred followed suit, sighing 'boys will be boys...' under her breath.

"Why would you want a 20 anyways? To buy yourself some bling-bling?" Lorne asked trying to sound as smooth as possible.

Gunn retorted with a snort, "you did not just say that man...Oh well too bad, I guess I'll just have to tell Angel that you replaced the radio of the firm with some 80s Duran Duran mix." 

"To let you know Gunn it wasn't Duran Duran, it was Flock of Seagulls!" 

End of chapter! Please review!


	3. 3

**_I'll Never Forget_**

**__**

_Writer__: Me... Libbie!_

_Disclaimer__: None of the characters are mine they all belong to the all powerful Joss Whedon! Thought the idea does belong to me ...hihi! Also the quotes from "IWRY" belong to whoever made this gorgeous The deal was that Angel would be the only one able to remember what happened in "I Will Remember You", nowhere was it written in the prophecies that Buffy would too..._

_E-Mail__: If you have any comments or some ideas...please feel free to e-mail me at ptitesavoyarde73@yahoo.fr _

_Note: When it's POV it will say so... if not it's just 2nd person and when the writing is in **bold and italics **its Buffy's remembering on "IWRY" _

_Oh and I almost forgot... Angel season 5! (We are currently in season 5 right?)  _

_Now on with the fic... _

**Spike's P.O.V.**

Look at those two sleeping. As much as I'd wish for it to be true, she was never like that with me. When we did sleep together...we usually _slept_ together first. When she told me that she loved me, I knew that she didn't mean it. I mean yeah, she did have feelings for me, but I knew what I was...a replacement. Peaches was and is the only one for her, and I hate to admit it. I could never compete with what they had, what they have, and what they could have.  But Buffy and I had our own little story for a while, and that will forever remain in her heart, and well my none-existent heart. We had our share of heartbreaks, and emotional moments, but it's nothing to write about. Well, look at me, I've gone all sappy...oh god someone please stake me. 

"Hey Spike...what's up?" Nina asked as she saw him. She had just finished her 2nd night in her cage and had gotten well dressed to see Angel.  Spike wasn't answering, and Nina figured that he was deep into thought. She shrugged it off and decided to surprise Angel this morning and see if he wanted to go have breakfast.

Nina turned the knob to open the door and stepped in, "Ang-"was all she uttered before seeing the sight before her eyes. Angel's cheek had fallen over Buffy's head and he held her closely in his arms. Nina wasn't sure what to think of this and decided it would be best if she asked him about it later. 'No wonder Spike's so out of it, he must have seen them also...' Nina said before walking out of the office and getting ready to go back home for the day.

Wesley was in his office looking over his information on the Minotaur and the vampires that were protecting him. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as the information he found was frightening and it could be a real challenge for Angel and everyone that worked with him.

Wesley was brought back from his thoughts from the knock on the door. "Come in..." he spoke; Fred walked into the office and looked at him worriedly. 

"Everything all right Wes?" She asked him as she sat across from him.

"This isn't going to be easy..." He responded to her, looking down at his feet.

"The Minotaur?"

Wesley nodded, "I just found out that vampires have inside information on Angel and Wolfram and Hart. It's probably a trap. They're trying to find Angel's weakness and use it as bait to get Angel. The catch is...the energy that the Minotaur needs to regenerate is... Angel's soul. The vampires are going to chant this spell that will release Angel's soul and feed it to the Minotaur. "

"But Wes, what does this have to do with Wolfram and Hart?"

"One or maybe some of the vampires are under cover here as lawyers."

"How sure are you of that?"

"Pretty sure for they are trying to find Angel's weakness and if they're on the inside...they will get that information. And who knows maybe even more information such as what our Angel's fighting techniques...or...mess around with his head, our heads...it's terribly frightening, we're not going to be safe." 

"But what's Angel's weakness, Darla's gone..." Fred asked Wesley as he looked at the door right behind him. 

"Buffy?" Angel whispered as he got up from his chair. He hated to disturb her when she slept. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. When Buffy was sleeping it was as if she was still this normal girl that didn't have to deal with the pressures of saving the world; it shined her innocence and her beauty. 

An immense smile grew on Buffy's face as she stretched out and looked at Angel. "How did you sleep?" 

Angel smiled at her, "Extremely well, you?"

Buffy caressed the back of her neck and thought a minute. "I slept extremely well...I smell all Angel-ish now. But my neck ehh that's another story. "

Angel chuckled and took her hand in his. "Let's go downstairs, you must be really hungry."

Buffy looked down at her stomach and patted it with her hand. "Mmm...Food."

****

****

**_Buffy: "No, I - want to stay awake - so this day can keep happening."   
  
Angel kisses her on the forehead: "Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow."   
  
Buffy sleepy: "Angel? This is the first time I ever really felt this way."   
  
Angel: "What way?"   
  
Buffy: "Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect."_**

****

****

****

****

Wesley ran down to Angel as soon as he saw he saw the two descend from his office.

"Angel, I'm glad your awake this is extremely important-we have the information on the Minotaur and his vampires."

Angel nodded and turned to look at Buffy. "I know the drill. This is your job and don't worry I'll just go out and get something to eat and maybe visit my dad." 

Angel smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "see you later all right?" Buffy nodded at him and walked out the doors of Wolfram and Hart.

"Angel, we know that you have problems with Buffy right now and that you two need to figure out why she remembered whatever she remembered but this is really important..."  
  


Angel listened to everything that Wesley and Fred had to say, he nodded but stayed silent until the end of their explanation.

"How do we find out who's working for the Minotaur?" Angel asked Fred.

"Well we're going to do a background check on everyone here and then we're going to use a truth test on them."

Angel nodded and looked at Fred, Wesley, and Gunn. "Well what are we waiting for? I need everyone on this...where's Spike?"

"Hey luv..." Spike said as he tapped on Buffy's shoulder so she would turn around.  

"Spike! When did you, how did you, I mean hi." Buffy was in total shock to see him and was at loss for words.

"Turns out I got another chance and then I was a ghost and now I'm semi real it's really confusing." 

"Apparently so..." Buffy said as she looked up at him. "Listen Spike I..."

"No need to say it Goldie locks. I understand. I really appreciated that you told me you loved me, even though you never really meant it. It's all right Buffy. You and me, it would have never worked out anyways, if you're going to be with a vampire anyways, it really should be peaches, not me."

"Spike, I did have feelings for you, I really did. And I guess that somewhere inside I really did love you. But you and I... it would have never worked out. I loved you...but you never were the love of my life and I couldn't replace that as much as I wish I could."

Spike nodded and smiled at Buffy, "friends?" he asked her with a slight chuckle. Buffy nodded and hugged him before walking out the door of Wolfram and Hart.

"Oh and Buffy?"  
  


"Yeah Spike?"

"Lookin' bloody good..." 

Buffy walked around Melrose and decided to stop at a Starbucks for breakfast.  "I'll have a Caramel Macchiato and some coffee cake please." (A/N: Mmmmm good!) Buffy took her drink and her cake and sat down outside letting the soft breeze caress her face. She really did miss L.A. and mostly Angel. Those six months that she and him just spent apart was really too much for her. She needed him to live and she knew that that would never change. 

Nina was walking down Melrose and directly spotted Buffy sitting down at Starbucks. She didn't know who she was but she wanted to know what was going on between Angel and her.

Nina sat down across from Buffy and put her arm across the table to Buffy. "Hi I'm Nina." Buffy took her hand and was a little awkward wondering why this strange woman was sitting across from her.

"Hi I'm Buffy." Buffy smiled at Nina and stayed silent not quite sure of what to say to Nina.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here talking to you, correct?"

Buffy nodded and waited for Nina to speak again. 

"I suppose you know Angel then..." Nina said to Buffy, looking her directly in the eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened and she smiled at Nina. "Do I know Angel... wow. "

End of chapter 3! Thank you all **so** much for your reviews! They were great! Now keep them coming, I'm loving them!!

The next chapter will be up soon...so keep a look out!

Ciao!

Ox Libbie 


	4. 4

**_I'll Never Forget_**

**__**

_Writer__: Me... Libbie!_

_Disclaimer__: None of the characters are mine they all belong to the all powerful Joss Whedon! Thought the idea does belong to me ...hihi! Also the quotes from "IWRY" belong to whoever made this gorgeous website: The deal was that Angel would be the only one able to remember what happened in "I Will Remember You", nowhere was it written in the prophecies that Buffy would too..._

_E-Mail__: If you have any comments or some ideas...please feel free to e-mail me at ptitesavoyarde73@yahoo.fr _

_Note: When it's POV it will say so... if not it's just 2nd person and when the writing is in **bold and italics **its Buffy's remembering on "IWRY" _

_Oh and I almost forgot... Angel season 5! _

_Now on with the fic... _

Buffy thought a minute before answering again to Nina.  "Wait...how do you know Angel?" Buffy's brows furrowed as she asked the blonde girl across from her the question.

"I asked you first." That was all Nina responded, which mean that Buffy had to answer her first. Nina smiled at her, edging her to continue.

"Well how do I know Angel? Hmmmm do you want the epic or the footnotes?" 

"Footnotes, I have to be home in half an hour."

"The epic would take a whole 24 hours to tell, you know."

"That's nice...footnotes please?"

"Well it all started when I moved to Sunnydale. Once I was there I knew that I had to fulfill my duty as the vampire slayer blah blah blah, any ways the first night I was there I met Angel and he gave me the cross I'm wearing right now. So that's when it started. He came to warn me about all the baddies that were in town. Needless to say he was stalking me...kind of...well it was comforting too. Anyways, because of our jobs of course we got hurt and well I invited him inside my house and we kissed and then he turned all grrrr so I knew he was a vamp and he had a soul blah blah blah.  He helped me save the world, I was only 16 then. Then when I cam back to Sunnydale from a long summer in L.A. Angel and I couldn't stay away from each other, we would find the stupidest reasons to see each other and before we knew it we were 100% crazy in love. Well it was all great a slayer dating a vampire. But then he and I, on my 17th birthday, made love and he lost his soul and went all 'gggrrr' again and killed lots of people I cared about and he was opening the mouth of hell, so of course as the slayer I had to stop him from destroying the world. Only problem was, my best friend Willow, had restored his soul, but it was too late cuz' the mouth of hell was open, and to close it I had to send him to it. So I did, I killed Angel. That summer I left and when I came back I put the ring he gave me on the floor of his mansion and miraculously he came back. We kept our distance for a while, tried the 'friends' thing. Didn't work. Before I knew it Angel and I were all lovers again and it was the best time in my life, just being with him. Then he came up with the great idea to leave me so I could have a better life. He saved the world with me...again, and left. I was destroyed, and life just to tell ya, hasn't gotten any peachier so I have no idea what he's talking about. Then Angel and I saw each other when it was needed. I went to L.A. and he came to Sunnydale and every time we would see each other it would be another love fest saga."

Nina's mouth was open and she was gaping like a fish. "So that's the footnotes?"

Buffy shrugged, "pretty much," she said before taking another sip of her mocachino.

"How do you know Angel then?" Buffy asked Nina.

"I found out I was a werewolf, so he and I see each other three times a month, when he locks me up."

"Kinky."

"Excuse me?"

"Kidding, you know 'haha'. Why do you care how I know Angel?" Buffy asked Nina. 

"Oh, no real reason." Nina smiled and walked away leaving Buffy extremely confused. 

Angel was walking around his office, waiting for more news on the vampires that were supposedly running around his firm. 

Suddenly, Fred came in, followed by Gunn and Lorne. Fred threw a file down on Angel's desk and sat down on the window sill. 

"Here's the list of the undercover vamps hidden here." Fred said looking up at Angel.

"Undercover...kind of makes it all James Bond-y doesn't it?" Lorne said with a chuckle, placing his hands on the file.

"There aren't many vamps here under cover, but enough to get information. I'd watch out if I were you Angelcakes." 

Gunn nodded at Lorne and looked at Angel, "Yeah man, listen to the green dude. You best be watching your back and Buffy's back."

"Why should I be watching Buffy's back?" Angel asked with worry in his tone. 

"Well according to Wesley, the vamps are looking for your weakness...to make it bait, so you'll go searching for it...or in this case her, and BAAMM! Your in deep shit with an evil monster AND vampires." Gunn answered, keeping his distance form an infuriated Angel.

"Buffy! Where is she?" Angel yelled to Gunn, Fred, and Lorne.

As by miracle, Buffy walked into the door looking at Angel with a goofy grin on her face.  "You rang?" She giggled as she walked across to Angel.

"Good you're safe..." Angel sighed as he put his arms around her hugging her tightly.

Buffy pulled away from him and her brows furrowed as she looked at Angel skeptically. "What do you mean I'm safe?" 

Angel looked to his friends for help on explaining this dilemma. The three of them nodded politely and left the room, knowing it was best for Angel to tell Buffy what was going on. 

Angel explained the problem from the beginning and watched Buffy's expressions throughout his whole explanation. She stayed silent the whole while Angel was talking and nodded when appropriate. When Angel was finished he looked at the blonde slayer, hoping for a reaction, or anything that would signal that she was all right. 

"So...what do we do about this? Do you want me to stay safe somewhere while you fight a big baddy? Or do we both go in and give them a good kick ass action they've been craving for?" Buffy asked Angel, as if she were ready to take on anything. 

"I know the reason you came back here is so that you could find out why you remember everything that happened on the day that you were meant to forget, and I'm sorry that I have to put a crisis like this on you. " Angel looked down at his feet, unable to look at his true love in the eyes.  

"Angel...yes it is true that I came back here to find out why I remember, but I also came to see you. Against my better judgment, I'm always thinking about you, and I miss you...a lot. More than I'm supposed too. I like having excuses to come and see you, but one day I hope that we won't have to make excuses anymore. And on that note, I am still the slayer! Sure there are other girls out there, fighting for their lives everyday but if there's a baddy...it's my job and duty to fight it! This Minotaur thingy...I'm fighting it with you. And besides, it'll be fun fighting side by side again, won't it?" 

Angel smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "It'll be a good hit of nostalgia...but any nostalgia including something with you is always welcome in my book. And to tell you the truth...I miss you too and I think about you almost everyday."

"Why not everyday?" Buffy pouted playfully. 

"I think about you everyday...I lied."

"Why would you lie?"

"Wouldn't it sound kind of sad and pathetic that I'm always thinking about you? I'm like a love sick puppy."

Buffy stood up and was now only a few inches from Angel. "I like puppies." She answered playfully. "And to tell you the truth I always wanted one." 

Angel smiled that half grin of his that was only reserved for Buffy. He bent down to kiss her gently on the lips but was interrupted by the door flinging open. 

"I hope we didn't ruin a moment but this important." Wesley said as he, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne walked in. 

"All right, what's so important?" Angel asked as he and Buffy walked up to where the group was standing. 

"This is for Buffy not you Angelcakes...sorry." Lorne said as he directed his attention to Buffy. 

"What is it Lorne?" Buffy asked as she looked up at the green friendly demon.

"Chinese or pizza? We're ordering in tonight." 

"Pizza sounds yummy to the tummy." Buffy smiled to the four as they left the room. 

"I'm sorry Angel; I know how you wish you could taste food." Buffy said as she sat on his desk and looked up directly at his Angelic face. 

"It's all right, I've gotten used to it. And plus, I would give up the taste of food any day to be able to taste your sweet kisses."

"You sweet talker."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm making up for lost times."

"You're doing an excellent job."

"I thought so."

Buffy and Angel we're laughing giddily at each other, both thinking about how much they miss these little swaps of theirs. Any fool could see how deeply in love with each other they are. 

Angel heard a knock at his office and opened the door to it. Nina walked in wearing a low cut black dress, and her hair was curled into an elegant bun. 

"Well where did you go tonight, you look lovely." Angel said as he opened the door completely letting Nina walk in. 

"I went out with some friends to a club, but I had to make up an excuse to leave early. If they ever found out what I turned into three nights a month they would probably freak and then buy me a million dollar supply of Gillette razors." 

"Haha yeah right..." Buffy muttered under her breath. She knew what this girl was into and she knew her game all too well. 

"Excuse me?" Nina asked Buffy who stood up from Angel's desk and walked up to where Angel and Nina were standing. 

"I said hi. How was your day?" Buffy asked Nina.

"It was just fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Angel asked, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable between the two blondes. 

"Nina walked up to me today and asked me how I knew you...I gave her the footnotes." Buffy smiled as Angel mouthed an 'oh'.

Nina smiled at Angel and glared at Buffy. "Angel, do you want to catch breakfast again tomorrow morning?" All Buffy caught was the 'breakfast' and 'again' part. She felt her blood boil as she looked at Angel. 

Angel smiled at Nina and then at Buffy. 'I'm in deep shit...' He thought to himself. He excused himself from Buffy a moment, so he could go lock up Nina for the night.

"Nina...I'm sorry, but it would never work between you and me. I'm in love with Buffy; I have always been...well for the past eight years...and I will always be. You're great, you're funny, attractive, sweet, just not..."

"Buffy." Nina finished for him as she stood behind the metal bars. Angel nodded at her and bead her goodnight. 

Angel walked back into his office, knowing that Buffy would still be there waiting for him. 

"She's pretty..." Buffy started as she stood up and paced the room. 

"Buffy..." Angel pleaded trying to explain.

"No don't, please." Buffy chuckled before continuing. "I'm loving the part where you leave me so I can have a better life and I can be in the sun and have kids get married and blah blah blah, you know the script, you wrote it.  I spend my time finding someone who can replace you while you...you decide to take in dinner and a show with the first girl that passes your way. And what do I know? Maybe Nina's not the first girl; maybe there are 100s of women in the Angel Fan Club. And what's even funnier is that you're willing to lose your soul with other girls...but not with me! Now that's just a slap on the knee funny!" 

"How can you say that? You know that there's never been any other woman for me but you! I mean yeah there are many women who are very attractive here in L.A. and whom I wouldn't mind to spend time with but they don't hold a candle to you Buffy! I was close to feeling something for someone...like I felt for you. Cordy meant so much to me, Buffy. She was my confidant, my strength, and I had extremely strong feelings for her. And when she died...I had time to think about it and what it meant to me. It hurts and it's unbearable. But when you died...I died too and I really considered ending my life, just to be able to make the pain go away."

Angel walked around the room until he stood only an inch away from Buffy. "And I could never lose my soul with those girls. To lose my soul I have to achieve true happiness. And I only achieve that...when I'm with you. Only you can make me feel warm inside, Buffy. No other one can do, don't you get it? You're the one...you'll always be the one." 

End of chapter! Thanks for all the reviews it's been great....keep em' coming!

Cheers,

Ox Libbie

Any ideas? E-mail me!!


	5. 5

**_I'll Never Forget_**

**__**

_Writer__: Me... Libbie!_

_Disclaimer__: None of the characters are mine they all belong to the all powerful Joss Whedon! Thought the idea does belong to me ...hihi! Also the quotes from "IWRY" belong to whoever made this gorgeous website: _

_Plot__: The deal was that Angel would be the only one able to remember what happened in "I Will Remember You", nowhere was it written in the prophecies that Buffy would too..._

_E-Mail__: If you have any comments or some ideas...please feel free to e-mail me at ptitesavoyarde73@yahoo.fr _

_Note: When it's POV it will say so... if not it's just 2nd person and when the writing is in **bold and italics **its Buffy's remembering on "IWRY" _

_Oh and I almost forgot... Angel season 5! _

_Now on with the fic... _

**Buffy's POV**

****

I'm the one. I'm the one for many things to think about it. I was the only one slayer until I died...twice. I was the one with the burden that no one else had to share-the one to save the world. But this time it's different. I'm _the_ one. Angel has never been the one to overcompensate with words of his emotions, but that long run on sentence he just gave me, wow, wow, and wow. I feel like jumping up and down and staking something, errrr...habit.  I'm Angel-bound, and I will be forever. But...

Angel looked at Buffy and tried to read what she was thinking. She moved back from him and he was afraid that he had said something wrong. As if an automatic reaction Angel uttered those all so familiar words, "I'm sorry..."

Buffy put a hand up and looked at Angel sweetly. "No Angel, that's the thing, you're not sorry you said that."

Angel sighed and recaptured his thoughts for a moment. "Your right Buffy, I'm not sorry. This is how I feel; this is how I've always felt about you. And as far as I know, those feelings are never going to go away." Angel took a deep breath before continuing what he was about to say. "But I know you're not finished baking, or whatever that cookie analogy was."

Buffy thought for a minute before responding to Angel. She personally kicked herself for ever thinking up that stupid cookie analogy. "But what if those cookies are done? I mean how would you know, you don't eat cookies, and those cookies will be burnt if you don't take them out of the oven. And I know you can't eat cookies, but when their burned their all yucky and no good and I guess what I'm trying to say is, well...I'm speaking for the cookies, they want to be saved and eaten...or ummm...enjoyed."  Buffy looked at the ground as her cheeks were turning fuchsia. If there is one person in this world that is really good at making a fool of herself, that would be Buffy.

Angel grinned and walked to open the door as Buffy turned around. "Where are you going?" She asked, thinking it was because of her idiotic speech he was leaving.

"Don't you hear it? The timer's beeping. Time to go take those cookies out of the oven!" 

Buffy's eyes lit up as she smiled that special smile that Angel only made her express. She followed out the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Willow, Xander, and Dawn, standing there. Angel looked from Buffy to the rest of the Scooby Gang and wondered what was going on. Buffy, as clueless as Angel, decided that it was the right time to ask them what was going on. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Did anything happen?" Buffy sounded worried, and furrowed her eyebrows as the Scoobies laughed.

"Nothing's wrong Buffy. We were just getting a little tired of Europe and we thought 'hey why not go back to the land of fattening foods and reality TV'?" Xander said in his usual chirpy sarcastic voice. 

Buffy was still not satisfied with that answer and looked to Willow and Dawn to answer her. "Kennedy died Buffy. We were out slaying and she got bit by a vampire. She then turned and I had to kill her." Willow looked at the ground and waited for a reaction from Buffy. Buffy walked over to her best friend and hugged her tightly whispering words of comfort. Angel stood there uncomfortably until Xander, once again, broke the awkward silence, with yet another quirk. 

"So dead guy, we hear you're the head chief at an evil law firm now.  I knew that all those afternoons you spent up at the mansion you were watching 'Law and Order' and 'The Practice'. It was just a matter of time you know. But an evil law firm? And I who thought you were over the whole 'I'm evil-cuckoocuchoo' stuff. Oh well, our lives are not complicated."  

"Good to see you too, Xander." Angel said smiling. He walked over to where Willow was standing and looked at her sweetly. "I'm sorry Will." Willow looked at Angel and reached up to hug him. "It's been too long, Angel. The last time I saw you, was when Buffy died...for the second time, and well it wasn't really such a cheerful visit! And notice, I'm announcing a second death now so just call me the bearer of bad news. "Angel gave Willow another tight hug and gave her a sympathetic smile. "It has been too long Willow. But I do have good news. Who's hungry? I'll ask Lorne to bake cookies!" 

Xander looked at Angel in awe. "Nope our lives aren't too complicated." 

"Are you going all Martha Stewart on us now?" Dawn asked Angel, chuckling. Angel smiled and gave Dawn a hug. "Ask me that question again when I put on an apron and teach you how to make swans out of napkins." 

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and then back at the three Scoobies. "We have some news..." Buffy started looking down at her feet and then back up at her best friends and sister. 

"We know you two are back together." Dawn said winking at her sister. Angel wrinkled his eye brows when he noticed Xander give Willow 20 dollars. 

"Wait, what is this?" Buffy asked the two. "Well Willow bet me that by the time we arrived you'd all ready be back together and I bet that it would take about two weeks for you two to hook up again. Once again, I lose." 

"This isn't about us. It's about Spike. He's back, well he's been for a while now, but we thought that you all should know." Angel said looking at Dawn for some sort of expression. 

"I know this is going to sound ironic and all, since I've said this twice all ready, but...it must be said. Our lives really aren't too complicated." Xander said sarcastically once again.

"Yep, I'm back lil' bit." Spike's British accent surrounded the room. Dawn ran up to Spike and hugged him as tight as she possible could. 

Willow and Xander both said hello to Spike, and after the emotional fest from Willow and Dawn, the Scooby's were all talking business again. 

Xander received a spell from a witch in Africa that gave him his eye back and was telling Buffy all about it. 

"Oh a little love fest, how 'Little House on the Prairie'. Angel cakes, here are your cookies. And also if you wouldn't mind introducing me to all your lovely little 'amies'...." Angel nodded and asked Lorne to go get the rest of the group. Shortly after Fred, Wesley, Harmony, and Gunn walked in. 

Once everyone was settled in around the long business table, Angel stood up and walked around the room, eager to show off his 'manager' like abilities.

"Wes, where are we on finding those two vamps who've gone all 'Beverly Hills Cop' on us?" Angel asked, continuing his tour around the table to Wesley.

"We've identified 6 possible suspects, which you and Spike will have to go see."

"Great. Gunn, have you found any new information on the Minotaur's plans?"  

"Yeah, boss. It seems that the Minotaur is getting impatient and is getting ready to seize your lil' Buffy. But don't you worry, talk around the office is, the vamps are too afraid to take Buffy, cuz' since she's slayer extraordinaire....they're afraid of a severe ass whopin'." 

Angel chuckled and walked up to Fred. "Anything on why Buffy remembers?" Willow, Xander, and Dawn all looked at Buffy as if she had some important explaining to do. 

"All I know for sure is that The Powers That Be have something to do with this. What I need to figure is how we can get in contact with them or at least some sort of alternative." 

  
"You can't get into contact with TPTB's, trust me I've tried. What I want you to find is some sort of alternative." Angel stated as he walked to Spike. 

"What did I give you to do again?"

Spike shrugged, "you sent me off to where the Minotaur is hiding, so I could bloody beat up some weak vamp to give me info." 

"And how did that go?" 

"He gave me that 'you're all going to die' crap. The new generation is such drama queens!" 

Angel finally walked to Harmony who was looking at him expectantly.

"Any calls, Harm?" Angel asked her as she filed her nails.

"Umm...well there was one from Nina, confirming a date with you that I told her will never happen so she should stop dreaming, but that was about a week ago. Then I mean a bunch of telemarketers, which I flirted with and then hung up on and umm...Faith! Yeah she called and she's coming in next week with her beau. She's just popping by for a good fight and then I don't know, we got off subject." 

"That's a nice surprise." Angel walked to Lorne and looked up in the air, "I didn't give you anything to do this week, did I?"

Lorne shrugged. "That's all right Angel Cakes. The slayer is here, the hills are alive with the sound of music! You know me when there's nothing to do! I just pop in Julie Andrews into my DVD, grab a martini and I'm good to go!" 

A couple of days had past and Fred was still working on working on an alternative. The resolution lay in a spell that she and Willow conjured up. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Fred asked Willow. Willow nodded and the two sat across from each other in an oval office. 

Powers That Be

Here our call

Bring forth your child

Here our call

Let he or she answer our questions

Here our call

Give us a guide

Here our call

Powers That Be

Here our call

Willow and Fred watched as a bright light formed in the middle of the room. They watched in amazement as their alternative was coming through.

Willow and Fred looked at each other in awe and looked at the figure that was before them. They could not believe their eyes and wondered if this was meant to be. 

"CORDELIA?!" 

End of chapter 5! Sorry I took so much time! I am so busy with school and projects...blahh! Well I hope that the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for all your supportive reviews! Keep them coming please!

Ox Libbie


End file.
